The goal of this proposal is to develop a small, lightweight neural action potential (spike) detector for chronic recording studies. This 1- or 4- channel detector would detect spikes and log their times and shapes to onboard flash memory for later download to a computer. Initially, the technology will be demonstrated by developing software to process the data. The datalogger would also be capable of recording continuous data at a specified time interval for a specified duration. It will also have two inputs for time stamping external events and signals. The device would allow long-term multichannel recording from unrestrained animals and open up new avenues of research in neural function in freely behaving animals. This device would also be useful for long-term recordings of low data rate signals such as field potentials, ECG, EEGs, EMGs and thus be useful to both researchers and clinicians. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE